Rose as Black as Night
by ForeverRumbelle
Summary: What if Lacey and the Dark One were a better match after all? Time for a darker relationship.
1. The Power of Love

**Sadly, I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters.**

 **Hello Dearies! I just wanted to try out a new idea of mine. What if Belle was like Lacey? Of course, I have to make her a little bit good but, I thought it would be fun. Please review if you like it! I read them all and will come check your fanfic account out.**

The Power in Love

"You really are as dark as people say," Lacey says as he stares at her. She grins, devilishly looking him over.

"Darker, dearie. Much darker," he hisses in return. Mr. Gold turns and continues to beat the man on the side of the street, the tip of his cane dark with blood. Her mouth waters at his strength . . . his possessiveness. So the rumors were true. He was the monster she had waited for. Someone who would fight for power; who would fight for her. The man grunts and wheezes as Mr. Gold kicks him under the car, turning to find her watching behind him, grinning. _Someone who would fight to kill._

"You know," she says, her accent strong. He watches her, wiping off his cane. " – it would be a shame to sleep at the rabbit hole again."

"It would, dearie." He sets his cane down and looks up, noticing her staring at him. He wasn't sure how he felt about this new Belle. I mean, she appealed to his darkness; for once he didn't have to change. He could be who he wanted – the dark one.

"So," she suggests, throwing him out of his thoughts. "would you give me a second chance? Lets say . . . a day or two."

"Do you like the darkness, dearie?" he whispers in her ear as they walk away. He grins as she answers.

"Do I like it? Mr. Gold," she replies, tightening her grip. "I crave it."

"Oh, dearie." He bends and kisses her. "You have no idea what I am capable of." He opens the door and she gets into his black Mercedes.

"Good thing," she says as they drive away. "wouldn't want this to be boring, now would we?"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

They pull into his house and she gasps with excitement. He grins, wondering what she would have thought of his castle. Perhaps that would come another day. Lacey climbs out of the car and walks up the steps, waiting for him to follow.

"Really dearie," he replies sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"What, do you only enter the back door or something?" He flicks his wrist and appears beside her, catching her before she falls back with surprise. He could be dark now. He could show her who he really was. Before she answers he presses his lips against hers, her breath still tinged with beer. She presses closer to him.

"How did you do that?" she pants. The door opens with only a thought and candles appear throughout the house, lighting it eerily. The curtains shut over the windows as he puts down his cane, scooping her into his arms and carrying her inside. She raises an eyebrow, the side of her mouth lifted in an amusing grin.

"Magic, dearie."

"Are you serious with me now?" she replies, doubting his rather awkward answer. "Magic?" He sets her down in the living room, summoning wine.

"Very serious." She looks him over, circling around him.

"And how did you . . . acquire this magic?" He turns to face her, running his fingers under her chin and bringing her gaze to match his.

"With murder." She licks her lips, satisfaction running over her features.

"What shall I call you then," she says quietly, pushing him down into a chair and sitting on his lap, locking their lips passionately. "Sorcerer? Wizard?" He runs his fingers across her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Dark One, dearie. I am the Dark One."

 **Watcha think? Should I continue with this plot? Please review.**


	2. What Is Mine

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters**

What Is Mine

Lacey changed the library. Now, the books were split in two sections – horror and terror. There was a little kids section. It was tucked away in a very small corner. Little kids hardly ever came though. The only people that came were those brave enough to enter into the dark area, which smelled of beer. She even changed the name. Now, instead of Storybrook Public Library, it was The Devils Bookshop.

"Like it better, my dear?" Lacey asks, shutting the last blind. He limps towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Much better." She turns, planting a kiss on his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He whispers a few enchantments and a rose appears in his hand as he steps back, admiring her eyes that are shut with pleasure along with her pursed lips. He looks over at the rose, and smiles when he notices the color. Black. A black rose, black as the night and as black as her lipstick which he was very fond of. It represented her . . . them, much better now.

"Magic," she breaths, opening her eyes and seeing the creation. He clenches his fist around the flower, drawing his blood. She takes it and looks down at his bleeding hand, repeating the action and tearing her skin. The thorns drip with the blood.

"It's thick, Dark One. Your blood," she whispers. He takes the rose back, magically conjuring a vase and setting it on her desk.

"May I call you Belle?" he asks quietly. She walks towards the vase, gently running her fingers across the brim.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't." She grins, pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and slowly making her way towards him.

"I thought so." He takes her hand in his and heals them, kissing her knuckles as she watches him. "Power," she whispers, kissing his forehead in return. "Usually, one like you would kill a weakness such as I." He snaps his fingers and sparks ignite around her as she bites her lip, eyeing him curiously. She winces as they come together, branding on the back of her hand a shape . . . a chipped cup.

"I would kill you, dearie," he admits, walking around her. The sparks come together and brand his hand as well, the same shape but with a knife inside. "But your death would come with a price. One that may thwart my power."

"Are you saying that you need me?" she asks as the sparks dissipate. His eyes narrow as he walks up to her, her sapphire eyes gleaming.

"I would say, dearie, that the need comes from another angle," he hisses in return. She grimaces, shaking her head.

"I could live at the Rabbit Hole – " He turns her head back towards his, interrupting her with a kiss.

"But you can't," he replies once she gasps for air, "because once you taste what it's like to be safe, to be above your enemies, your entire being will fight to continue that path. And that path, dearie, is with me." She opens her eyes and winces as the burn rubs against his suit. "Now we are bound." She grins, taking a step away and looking back up at him.

"You take what you want." He giggles impishly, opening the library door and allowing her to walk out into the night, into his black Mercedes. She sits back into the seat, not even bothering to buckle.

"Yes, dearie. I take what I want." She looks at the burn one more time before staring ahead at the road.

"Good," she seethes. "Because so do I."

 **Please review and tell me what you think! They are greatly appreciated.**


	3. An Unbreakable Bond

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time Characters.**

An Unbreakable Bond

The dark one sets the potion down on the table as Belle stares at him, awe showing in the

brightening of her eyes. Her nails softly click against his table, chipped on the end from her biting them. He takes his hand and curls his fingers over the top, opening them as soon as the potion glows. _Show me your magic,_ she had pleaded. How could he deny those cherry lips and ocean blue eyes?

"Woah," she breathes, standing straighter. Her nails cease there clicking as she lifts the potion into the air, examining it.

"This potion, dearie, will take out an entire town if put in the water system." She licks her lips, sitting it softly on top of his briefcase. "It's quite the show, them breaking out in horrid red sores and losing there sight do to swollen eyelids."

"Is their a cure?"

"Why would I make one?" She pushes the potion into it's hole, watching as it fades back into nothingness.

"Just double checking," she says, bending down and leaning her elbows down on the table, placing her head in her hands. He closes the briefcase and sets it on the floor, shutting it permanently with magic.

"Who knew sweet Belle had a dark side," he says quietly, walking around the counter, admiring her eyes as they follow his gaze. She bites her lip, turning and leaning her back against the counter, crossing her arms.

"I am not who I once was," she replies. "and I am glad." He grins, pinning her against the counter.

"No you are not, my dear. Nor will you ever be again." She closes her eyes as he bends down, nipping her neck. She moans, pleasure flowing through her body as he lifts her higher. She wraps her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Take me," she emits through clenched teeth. "Brand me with your darkness." He groans, pressing in closer to her. He showers her face and neck with kisses, enjoying her pleasure and biting his tongue as her nails drag themselves through his hair. "Take me," she whispers. He kisses her nose and backs away, taking her hand.

"Not yet." Her eyes narrow.

"Is this because that Belle girl?" she seethes... "I am _not_ her." He laughs dryly.

"No you are not," he replies, painstakingly slow. He opens his cabinet, taking out a small blue bottle. "I will take you, but not in this state." She grimaces, taking the light blue liquid and drinking it as he instructs her. A wave of nausea hits her and she slams the drink on the counter as memories return – scaled skin, lizard eyes, hell, a knife . . . she gasps and lifts her head, their eyes meeting. She grins, remembering everything. Two personalities rip through her and she struggles to make a choice as he pulls her closer.

"Belle?" he asks. She jerks away, slamming into the cabinet. He watches, already missing Lacey. He should've taken her while he had the chance, not turned her back into the mild, meek woman who despised the dark one. Something scrapes against his neck and he opens his eyes, noticing her staring at him.

"Don't ever do that again," she hisses, her eyes dark with rage. "You made me choose." She lets go of him, walking around the other side of the counter. "You made me choose and I chose." He stares at his cane. She chose light. Belle always chose light.

"Dearie, if you don't like what you see, run away. I am the Dark One." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she says, the long name rolling off her tongue. "I chose darkness." He shivers, noticing her icy tone. "So come to bed with me, Dark One. We will have power . . . or at least, will die trying." He turns, darkness surging within him. He grabs her arm, jerking her forward. She bites her lip.

"I take what I want, dearie," he replies. She gasps as he places his hand on her waist, shoving her even closer. "I will be known as power."

 **Thank you Marina Ka – Fai for reviewing! It was greatly appreciated. To others, please review! I enjoy them and will check out your fanfic account.**


	4. Blood and Shattered Glass

**I do not own any of the Once Upon a time characters.**

Blood and Shattered Glass

Lacey never knew that love could run into the depths of her heart the way that his love did – she lusted for the man, her body craved him like a lion does its prey, and her body accepted him as an infant knitted together in its mothers womb. If there was an inch of him left uncovered by her kisses then she would have found it, and continued to taste him until her body gave in for a desire to sleep in his arms. Rumpelstiltskin was a king and she was his queen.

He had taken her, branded her with his darkness as he had promised. Belle was gone for eternity, Lacey only to remain. She was his pet, his servant, but also his reason to live and nourishment for his evil. Without her, Rumple was nothing but a coward.

"It was her, Rumple," she moans as he kisses her temple. "It was all her, Regina, she torchered me, took me away from you, stole my memories. When I saw your face, I saw beauty but nothing that I could recognize. Nothing to bond with."

"Dearie, you told me to leave her alone. We made a deal."

"Well, I don't remember that." He brings her closer to his chest, breathing deeper as her sweet breath blows through his hair.

"Am I free then?" he asks, his accent thick with pleasure. "Am I free from your deal?"

"Well unless I can rid myself of her alone then I suppose someone is going to have to do it." She brings her hand to cup his face. The two of them make eye-contact and stare at each other for a long time, waiting for one of them to speak. Lacey licks her lips before continuing. "I am quite possessive to what I deem is mine," she whispers. "I see the way you look at her. I demand that you rip her heart out of her dainty, little, conniving chest and force her to watch as it is crushed and the wind blows it away. Send her to hell."

"To hell, dearie? Does not that seem a bit harsh?" She glares at him.

"Do it, Rumple. I demand you to." He lays back down. The woman did deserve it. She had taken away the most precious thing in the world to him – Lacey. The name slides off his tongue in a soft motion. He feels her shiver beside him at the mention of her name and says it again, this time bending to kiss her.

"Alright, my dear. She shall be dead within the next week, when the stars come together and fly across the sky in all their magnificence – Lacey, I promise her life shall cease to exist."

"That makes me happy, Rumple," she breaths. "Very, very happy."

 **Hey everyone thank you so much for reading! Any reviews are greatly appreciated, this is totally new for me so literally, anything. Love yall!**


End file.
